


I want to see you filled with only me

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “You… had another... attack, didn’t you?” Jaehwan asked.“No I didn’t, baby. I was just tired and frustrated. A lot of things weren’t going as planned!”





	I want to see you filled with only me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~ there are two more parts of this already written I'll try to post them soon. ;)  
so this one occurs after Wonshik's Europe tour finishes. a few days after that they had a schedule together... I don't remember what the show was called but they went and gave some trainees advice about dancing and stuff.

Wonshik was finally home after weeks of touring and then the Eclipse concert and the Christmas event he had to go in Hong Kong. He could count every bone in his body because they all hurt. His muscles were so sore he felt like his limbs might fall off any second and his head was pounding. He sighed, taking a deep breath; the first thing that hit him as soon as he stepped in while carrying his big suitcase inside was the smell of homemade chicken. Taekwoon’s work probably. God bless his soul.

The house felt weird without their oldest member. He was usually the first one to greet them when they came back from long schedules with hugs and kisses. He kinda missed him, even though the older was clingy as fuck. It was strange that Hakyeon didn’t live with them anymore, even though it wasn’t like they were always in the dorm together having family dinner, but it was still strangely noticeable. Hakyeon had a strong presence. 

The second thing he noticed was Jaehwan’s sleeping figure curled up on the couch hugging the blanket that was hardly covering him. The sight made Wonshik’s heart squeeze. 

He had missed his Jaehwan so much. He missed his stupidly adorable face and the sounds he made while speaking, trying to be cute (he was successful, of course). They texted and facetimed as much as their busy schedules and time difference allowed them, which wasn’t much. He toed out of his shoes and walked towards the couch, crouching in front of Jaehwan’s face. His cheek was squished between the weight of his head and his arm, making his lips pucker out and pout so cutely. It reminded Wonshik of the texts Jaehwan sent him during his tour that were attached with that maddeningly adorable selfie asking him to take care of himself. Wonshik had to fight himself not to fly back right at that moment just to kiss Jaehwan’s pout away. But now he was here. He was so happy to be back he almost forgot all the pain he was in.

Jaehwan probably wanted to stay awake to meet him, but the poor thing must’ve been exhausted with musical practice. Wonshik was contemplating letting him sleep there but he knew Jaehwan would make a fuss tomorrow. He rested his palm gently on Jaehwan’s cheek, smiling as he felt the warmth and the soft skin under his palm. Jaehwan made a low groaning noise. Wonshik’s hands were cold since he had just gotten home and it was freezing outside. “Jaehwan-ah…” he said as softly as possible, not wanting to startle his boyfriend awake.

“ ‘onshigie…” Jaehwan mumbled in sleep. Wonshik’s smile grew wider. 

“Jaehwan-ah. Wake up, baby,” 

“ bu’ mish you… don’ ‘anna ‘ake ub...” Was he dreaming of him? Wonshik was tearing up. 

“Jaekwanjie, I’m right here. Open your eyes for me,” Wonshik said a little bit louder, trying to shake Jaehwan out of the dream. He groaned and scrunched his nose. Wonshik moved his hand from Jaehwan’s cheek to his head and ran his fingers through Jaehwan’s frizzy hair. Jaehwan mumbled some more nonsense and then rolled onto his back, squinting his eyes. He was finally waking up. Wonshik still had his fingers in his hair, thumb rubbing on his temple. Jaehwan cracked his eyes open. He still hadn’t realized Wonshik was there. 

“Hi baby.” With hearing his lover’s deep voice he turned his head towards him, eyes wide and all evidence of sleep suddenly gone. 

“Wonshik? You’re here?” Jaehwan squealed as he wrapped both arms around Wonshik’s shoulder, pulling him on the couch. Sometimes Wonshik forgot how physically strong Jaehwan is. The couch was small and the boys were big but it didn’t matter. 

“I just got home!” Wonshik chuckled while being manhandled on the couch by his boyfriend.

“Wonshike, I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you too baby, more than you could imagine,” Wonshik said truthfully, making Jaehwan’s cheeks blush a rosy pink. There was no space between their bodies, squeezed together on the couch with Jaehwan’s arms around Wonshik and their faces barely apart. Jaehwan was just starting to really look at Wonshik. He saw the bags under his eyes, his heavy lids and chapped lips. 

“shikie, are you okay?” Jaehwan asked with so much worry in his small eyes. Wonshik gave him a weak smile. 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” Wonshik wasn’t a particularly good liar. He had had barely any sleep with the crazy tour dates added, and with the jet lag and he recording a music video on top of all of that, he had a headache for days that seemed like it was never going to go away. All his bones in his body hurt, and his muscles were sore. 

“How can I not worry when your dumbass doesn’t know his limits! Was that MV really necessary? It’s not like you’ll get millions of views.” Jaehwan seemed to realize what he said right after he said it. Wonshik’s face was emotionless, but he was hurt. 

“I... didn’t mean it like that... I mean no one ever sees how hard you’re always working and they don’t appreciate all your efforts.” Jaehwan sighed. Wonshik knew Jaehwan meant well and wasn’t trying to upset him, but hearing the truth hurt. 

“I know,” Wonshik said hoarsely, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to pool in his eyes. 

“When I heard about the Brussels concert I… I don’t want another  _ Real Men 300 _ incident!” Jaehwan blurted. Jaehwan still felt his blood boil thinking about that show along with the fact that Wonshik didn’t tell them anything about it and they had to find out through watching it.

“You can’t… possibly imagine how I felt seeing you go through that… and knowing that I couldn’t do anything and that I wasn’t there-” Jaehwan’s voice broke and tears started streaming from his shiny brown eyes. Wonshik didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t apologize nor could he promise that it wouldn’t happen again. So he just held Jaehwan against his chest, wrapping his arms around his small shaky frame. 

“You… had another... attack, didn’t you?” Jaehwan asked mid-cry.

“No I didn’t, baby. I was just tired and frustrated. A lot of things weren’t going as planned!” He was so stressed that night. The hi-touch event got canceled, there were some problems with the venue and no one was taking responsibility. To be completely honest, he almost did have a panic attack, but Jaehwan didn’t need to know that. 

“Please, Wonshikie. Rest a little. You will kill yourself if you go on like this! You will burn out,” Jaehwan begged, clutching Wonshik’s shirt. 

“Okay baby, alright. I’ll rest. Please don’t cry.” He hugged him tighter, trying to sound reassuring. 

“Promise me!” 

“I promise baby.” He and Jaehwan had a schedule together that was in a few days but he had nothing else in between so he was planning on keeping his promise. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Wonshik said slowly, pulling away from Jaehwan. He held his hand for Jaehwan to take as he stood up. Jaehwan took it and finally got up and walked towards their bedroom, leaving Wonshik’s luggage at the door. As soon as the door to the room was clicked closed, Jaehwan was pulling Wonshik in for a kiss. Not a chaste one. Jaehwan was kissing him as if he was going to disappear any second and he didn’t have the energy to fight him, so he just let Jaehwan take over. He could take whatever is left of him, take whatever he wanted, because he belonged to Jaehwan. His body and soul belonged to him.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jaehwan said as he finally let Wonshik breathe. 

“I’m the luckiest,” Wonshik panted as he was being dragged to bed and stripped. It turned out Jaehwan was just helping him to get ready for bed, as he pulled the covers over both of them after he was done taking their clothes off. He cuddled closer to Wonshik, hand draped around Wonshik’s waist. “Love you, Shik. G’night,” he mumbled against Wonshik’s chest. 

“I love you too, my Jaehwanie.” Wonshik wrapped a protective arm around Jaehwan’s shoulder and kissed his forehead goodnight. Even with all the exhaustion, Jaehwan fell asleep faster than him.

He used to think no one cared if anything happened to him, especially back in the early days. He felt lacking, like the others didn’t need him. Hakyeon, being a capable leader and a talented dancer; Taekwoon and Jaehwan being strong vocalists with their unique personalities; Hongbin and his charms that would make everyone swoon; and sweet maknae Sanghyuk who everyone adored made him feel out of place. But he was wrong. 

Now he knew how much every single one of his members and all their fans cared about him, and most importantly his boyfriend. He needed to stop feeling burdened by their love and support and instead of working himself to the breaking point, he needed to give himself time to appreciate his achievements. Knowing Jaehwan would be by his side through it all made him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't find this boring uwu  
next part is really spicy~~~~ - _ ^ so stay tuned.  
Leave kudos if you enjoyed this and comments make me so happy and keep me motivated :')  
thank you SO SO much Rachel for beta'ing this even though she had school T T
> 
> you know where to find me  
[Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  



End file.
